The Quick Reaction Work Order Contract mechanism provides for the synthesis of a variety of organic and/or inorganic compounds which have been identified by Program as meriting development. The Quick Reaction Work Order contracts provide the capability to pursue leads uncovered by biological testing, by the resynthesis of compounds in quantities sufficient for confirmatory testing. Another objective is the synthesis of a selected number of novel analogs for structure-activity optimization studies. There are ten master contractors in this group and this is one of the ten. This task is one part of a larger project.